


New Year Shenanigans

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Sara invites her father and sister to celebrate Christmas, her Birthday, and the new year with her. Shenanigans follow. Especially when  Mick comes into the picture. CaptainCanary, Canaryfire, slight Ray/Nate





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mockingxcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingxcanary/gifts).



Sara Lance had wanted to celebrate Christmas and the New Year with her family that year. So she’d invited her sister and father out to Central City for the holiday. Normally, her father never set foot in the city because it was where their mother was. This year, however, Dinah had taken her new boyfriend to Colorado for a skiing. Now, Sara didn’t tell her dad that part, but let him know their mother wouldn’t be around for the holidays. Not that it was much of a shock. When it came to the holidays, their mother never really had been around much. When her parents had split, Sara had been more inclined to stay with her father, much to her mother’s disappointment. The one thing Sara could say for her mother, was that she’d allowed her daughters to have a choice. Not too many parents who split let their kids have that. Which was why Sara had opted to move out to Central City a few years ago to get to know her better. Sara missed Star City and her family there, but getting to know her mother all over again had been an adventure of its own. If she hadn’t gone here, her life would be much different. Of course, she’d declined to go with her to Colorado with a man she didn’t even know and be the third wheel during Christmas. 

No thanks.

And so, Christmas had come as had her birthday and her father and sister met her boyfriend for the first time. It had been awkward, especially since her father recognized the last name Snart. Leonard had taken it all in stride as her father mentioned his last name, the fact that his father was in prison for life for theft and assault, and that Leonard was too old for his little girl.

“Daddy! I’m twenty-nine years old!”

“And he’s fifty!”

“Forty-four,” corrected Leonard, making Quentin glare at him. “What? If you’re going to insult my age, might as well get it right.”

“Not helping,” said Sara, pointing a finger at Leonard, before turning to her father. “Daddy… He makes me happy.” She pouted, making Laurel snort from her spot on the sofa before taking a sip of her wine. “Can we not argue about this? It’s Christmas.”

“It’s not Christmas anymore,” argued Quentin.

“How about, you’re in our home, so how about a little respect?” asked Sara with a quirked brow, arms folding over her chest to make a stand. 

“I-Wait… What do you mean ‘ _our home_ ’?!”

.

.

.

“Well _that_ went well.”

“Stuff it, Crook.” Sara waltzed up to Leonard, wrapping her arms around his neck while going up on her toes. “Kiss me.”

The one thing Sara adored about Leonard was that he always took the utmost care when he held her. As if she were some fragile piece of glass. Sometimes she could coax his more possessive side out, tease him until he lost control, but this was what she wanted tonight. The slow glide of lips. The gentle caress of fingertips over her skin. The careful and calculated execution of the removal of all her clothes. She’d return the soft touches and kisses in kind until both were naked in the darkened room. Despite his hesitance in the beginning to reveal his scars, the insecurity was gone, replaced by a burning desire that always left her breathless. Behind the desire she saw the love. Though they hadn’t said the words yet, she felt it with every touch. 

“Sure you want to do this with your dad in the next room?”

“We just have to be quiet,” she murmured against his lips, opening her legs to him after laying down on the bed. Slowly he joined her, crawling up her body until he was right where she wanted him to be. “Think of it as a challenge.”

“You know how I love my challenges,” he said, kissing the side of her neck. “It’s not _me_ I’m worried about blowing our cover, though.”

Sara bit her bottom lip, looking up at him with fire in her eyes.

“If anyone blows our cover…” She sighed as he entered her, legs wrapping around his waist, hands spanning over his back. “…it’ll be you.”

“We’ll see.”

.

.

.

Quentin had made his excuses the next morning to leave. He’d said he’d gotten a call from work and that a new tip for one of his priority cases had come in. Sara and Leonard both knew the truth though.  Quentin was doing his best not to look at the two of them before hugging Sara goodbye. When the door closed a soft laugh had Sara and Leonard turning to face Laurel, perched up on the stool near the kitchen island, tapping lazily on her laptop before looking to them. 

“I don’t think he could’ve gotten out of here faster if he tried.”

“He heard us,” said Sara, covering her face, which was turning a slight shade of pink. “How embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than the time he caught you and Jack Finnegan in the backseat of his Mustang?” asked Laurel, innocently sipping some coffee while Leonard turned to her with a raised brow.

“Laurel!” 

Laurel shrugged a shoulder. “He’ll get over it, Sara. Think of it as payback for the time we walked in on him and mom when we were kids.”

“I don’t remember that,” said Sara, furrowing her brow. 

“Be thankful for that,” said Laurel before closing her laptop. “Who wants eggs?”

.

.

.

“Remind me again who I’m meeting.”

Who Laurel was meeting during New Years Eve was their crew. So, perhaps Sara hadn’t been as honest with her family as she could have. But who could blame her? Her boyfriend was a brilliant thief who has yet to be caught and every friend she’s made since meeting him was connected to the business in one way or another… And her father was a cop and her sister a rising star in the District Attorney’s office.

“Well, let’s see… There’s Mick.”

The hitter. Violent and unpredictable with an obsession with fire. But loyal. Honest. And always had your back in a tight spot. Sara had almost been caught during her first attempt to go on the job, and he’d saved her from being arrested. She owed him. Big time. 

“He’s Leonard’s best friend,” continued Sara, taking a carrot stick and munching on it. “Then there’s Ray.”

Hacker. Taught by his ex girlfriend. A billionaire who’d turned his back on society once his fiancee had been taken from him. He’d met Nate during his spiral into the underbelly of the criminal world. Because of Nate he was alive instead of dead somewhere due to his unpredictability. He was rash and at times annoying as hell with his science babble. But one hell of a friend. 

“He’s engaged to… Nate? Right?”

“Yes.”

Nate. A bit of a whiz when it came to reading buildings. Always investigating the history of it before a job in case there were aspects of it that couldn’t be seen on standard blueprints. It drove Ray nuts sometimes, having someone correct him on the right enter and exit routes.

“Then there’s Amaya and Kendra… What do they do again?” asked Laurel, stirring the dip. 

Amaya and Kendra were both grifters. Able to blend in no matter where they were. Both had a knack for taking on different roles be it a member of royalty or a member of a service such as the F.B.I. Both were good at what they did. Kendra had a son, Aldus, who would be with a sitter for the night. 

“Budgeting and advertising at Len’s office.” Sara shrugged. “I think.”

“You’re so perceptive,” said Laurel with a purse of her lips. 

“I try.”

“Who else?” asked Laurel. 

“His sister, Lisa. Maybe a date. Depends on if she wants to annoy him or not.”

“My ears are burning,” said Leonard, entering from the living room.

“Just talking about your sister coming,” said Sara. “And the others from the office.”

“Any houses on the market in the area I could look at, Leonard?” teased Laurel, watching as Sara settled a hand on his shoulder then quickly moved it away. Laurel noticed this and replaying the few days she’d been there she realized they weren’t all that touchy-feely as a couple. Laurel remembered a girl Sara dated once. Nyssa. She’d always been touching her in some way. Holding her hand. Placing her hand on her back. Simple touches that Nyssa always returned. It wasn’t like that now with Leonard, and she made a note to ask Sara about it later.

“Why? Ready to move out of that depressing hole of a town?”

“Leonard!” complained Sara.

“I’m kidding.” Leonard paused to think. “Well, there is a condo close to the business district I could show you. If you’re really interested.”

“Keeping my options open,” said Laurel with a slow smile before tapping the spoon she’d been holding against the edge of the bowl. “Dip is done. What’s next?”

.

.

.

Everyone was there and Sara couldn’t be happier. She looked around the room and saw everyone having a good time. Even Laurel, who was speaking to Ray. He and her hit it off right away. Coincidentally, he and her had a mutual friend. They’d recognized each other from one of their parties.

“Almost midnight,” said Leonard, leaning next to her on the counter. 

“Here is to a new and hopefully better year,” said Sara. “2016 was awful.”

“It wasn’t _all_ bad,” he said, that low drawl of his coming out as he reached out to brush his pinky over the top of her hand. He looked up and his blue eyes met hers and she felt that familiar, electric pull whenever they got close to one another. “Was it?”

“No. Not all of it,” she whispered. 

“Assassin…”

Sara rolled her eyes. She made one mistake. One. And it’d given her that nickname. The others stopped calling her that name. All because she threatened to live up to the nickname and murder them all. Leonard still called her it, though. And though the way he said it was endearing, it still irked her. 

“Crook,” she countered, resting her head on her hand. 

“When everyone leaves I have a surprise for you.”

Sara straightened. “Maybe I should kick them all out now?”

He smirked. “You could. But I’m certain your sister wouldn’t be happy about it.”

“Wait… I have to wait for Laurel to leave, too?”

“I did say everyone.”

“But that’s not for another two days!”

“Shame,” he said, grabbing his beer. All he could do was smile when he heard her exclaimed huff. 

.

.

.

“Here you go, Blondie,” said Mick, handing Sara a beer. It was thirty minutes to midnight. “You look glum.”

“Just thinking.” Sara looking to Mick, batting her eyelashes. “Mick? Did Len tell you my surprise?”

“You get nothing from me,” he said. 

“Oh, c’mon, please?” 

“Don’t want to ruin it for the Boss. Don’t worry. You’ll like it.”

“Fine.” Sara looked up when she heard her sister laugh. “At least everyone is behaving tonight.”

“Heard your pops left early because he heard you doing the nasty.”

Sara straightened. “Who told you?! It was Laurel, wasn’t it? Len would never— _Laurel_!”

.

.

.

“You guys! One minute to midnight!” announced Ray, decked out in his party hat. He wrapped an arm around Nate, smiling down at him as the counter started playing on the TV. At that moment Laurel started looking around for her sister and frowned when she didn’t see her. 

“Lookin’ for Sara?”

“Yeah,” said Laurel, looking up at Mick. His face was flushed and his eyes glassy. He was definitely drunk. Laurel, after a scare at being too fond of wine, had kept her alcohol consumption down to a beer and one flute of champagne. “Where is she? And Leonard?”

“Boss isn’t fond of public displays,” said Mick with a shrug. “Comes with him getting the shit beaten out of him from his old man.” He looked to Lisa, who was sitting in the lap of her date, smiling down at him while fondly caressing his cheek. “Not much for touching. Never was, though Sara changed that for him. Lisa was never that way, though. Which is good.”

“Oh,” said Laurel, sympathy instantly being felt for Leonard, and the kid who’d had his parent put their hands on them. “I see.”

“He’d probably kill me if he knew I told you that,” said Mick as the others started to count down from twenty. “He doesn’t like to announce that he doesn’t like being touched cause it could trigger something. Would rather just be known as a cold-hearted bastard instead.”

“I’ll keep your secret,” said Laurel. 

 _Ten_.

“Say, Laurel?” asked Mick, straightening from his slouch. 

 _Nine_. 

“Yeah?”

 _Eight_.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, reaching out to caress her bare arm with the tips of his fingers, swaying slightly on his feet. 

 _Seven_.

“W-What?” she asked, eyes widening, tongue coming out to lick her lips out of nervousness but his eyes followed the motion. She shivered when she saw his eyes darken, and not because she was cold. 

 _Six_. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked again, the hand that had been slowly trailing down her arm now settling at her hip. 

 _Five_.

“I…” Oh, what the hell. “Sure.”

 _Four_.

“Oh my God, look at Mick and Laurel!” exclaimed Ray, pointing at the two people with the hand holding his noisemaker. 

“Sara is going to kill him,” said Amaya, taking in how close the two of them were. She felt a pang of hurt. That could have been her. Then she’d gone and fucked things up with him by putting the moves on Nate before realizing he and Ray were a thing. Mick had given her more of a cold shoulder since, and she looked away from the couple now because she didn’t want to see THAT.

 _Three_.

“I don’t think Mick cares about Sara right now,” said Kendra, her voice amused as she looked to Lisa then winked, earning one right back. 

“How about you look at _me_ instead of _them_ ,” suggested Nate, taking Ray’s attention away from Mick and Laurel. 

 _Two_.

“No tongue,” warned Laurel, stepping closer. 

 _One_.

“No promises.”

“Happy New Year, Sara,” said Leonard, in their bedroom, standing at the balcony doors. They were wide open and they could hear the sounds of celebration going on around them. 

“Happy New Year, Len,” she said back, reaching up to cup his face before kissing him. The kiss was soft and sweet and she smiled as she felt his hand in her hair. She broke the kiss first, opening the eyes that’d fallen shut, meeting his gaze unrelentingly. Taking a deep breath, she gathered up the courage she had, and with her heart pounding she said the words that have been building up in her chest since they’d met. “I love you.”

“Now why did you have to go and do that,” he said, smiling down at her, pressing his forehead to hers. “You ruined my surprise.”

“What?” she asked. 

“I love you, too, Sara,” he said before kissing her again. 

They only broke apart when the heard the wolf whistles coming from their living room. Wanting to investigate they crept back in the room. The sight that greeted them had Sara’s jaw dropping. There was her sister, pressed up against the wall, kissing the fuck out of Mick Rory. 

“LAUREL!”

.

.

.

“I had fun,” said Laurel, setting her bags by the door. 

“Oh I bet you did,” said Sara, amused. 

“Want to know the details?” asked Laurel with a wicked grin that had Sara putting her hands up. 

“No. No I don’t.”

“Besides, it wasn’t like you heard us or anything.”

“I-Wait. What?” asked Sara. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

A horn honked outside. 

“Oh, there’s my cab for the airport.” Laurel opened her arms. “Give your sister a hug.”

Sara laughed before launching forward. She hugged her sister tightly, not sure when she’d be seeing her again. Releasing her after the second honk outside. Laurel pattered Sara’s back then offered her hand to Leonard, who took it without hesitation. 

“It was nice meeting you, Laurel.”

“You, too, Leonard.” Laurel moved to grab her bags, waving Leonard off as he went to help her. He did, however, get the door for her. Laurel got halfway down the walkway before stopping, turning to face the couple. “Now, you two behave. And, if one of your jobs should go wrong… Feel free to call me… But, Sara, do try and not get arrested in Star City. Because I won’t be able to protect you from Dad.”

“I…” Sara and Leonard looked at each other, then back to Leonard. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Mhm.” Laurel winked before walking to the cab. “I’ll call you when I get home!”

“I’m going to _kill_ , Mick,” said Sara, seething.

“For once, Assassin, I won’t stop you.”

**END**


End file.
